warriors_frostclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan/Roleplay
Ravenstar padded into camp with a rabbit, having a slight limp. She had twisted her paw in a burrow while chasing it. She sighed. I'm getting too old for this...' Meanwhile, Brackenheart padded through the forest with a twig full of berries in his mouth. He was the Clan deputy, but he liked herb hunting for the medicine cat. 01:28, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart padded through the forest, catching the scent of her father. She spotted him and crouched down, slowly following him. When she got closer she jumed forward and batted his tail, her eyes shined micheviously. 00:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart dropped the herbs he was carrying and let out a squeak like a surprised kitten. He spun around, his oddly dark green eyes falling on his daughter. He sprang onto her and pushed her to the ground. "Playing kit games when your a warrior?" his tone was accussing but his eyes glowed playfully. 01:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "The clan deputy is doing it now too, it seems." She replied, looking up at him. "What are you doing anyways?" She added softly. 01:05, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart snorted, climbing off Thornheart. "I'm being a good deputy and collecting herbs for our medicine cat! It's nice, quiet and peaceful." He stared at her intently. "What are you doing?" 01:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Well, I came out to walk and look for some prey. Then I scented you so I figured I'd follow you." She replied, shaking snow out of her fur. 01:14, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart snorted once more. "Be careful. I can come with you if you want, you never know what's out there..." he murmured, shudderly a little when the picture of a fox appeared in his head. "Foxes are terrible, you know. You know what happened to your mother." 01:17, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart nodded, lowering her head. "I know what happened." She snapped, quickly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you can come if you want.." She added, her voice soft and her eyes warm. 01:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart hid the herbs under a snowy bush for later and let Thornheart led. "How are you? What have you been up to?" he asked. He asked her these questions about three times a day, but he was always curious how she was doing, if anything was bothering her. 01:29, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I've been fine I guess, how about you? Also, I haven't really done much, just stuff every warrior does.. I've wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind." She said softly, flicking her tail. 01:34, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "That's great! I'm glad you've been good," Brackenheart purred, flicking his tail tip. "I'm well too," he paused when she said 'Wanted to ask you something...' worry tugged his fur. Was this a bad thing? Or maybe she was going to ask about toms she liked. He didn't trust those toms. He bit off a growl at the thought. "What is it?" 01:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, do you think mom would be proud of me? I know it's an odd question but you know her better than I ever will.." She mumbled, looking over at him, her green eyes bright with curiosity. 01:42, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Oh," Brackenheart felt relief blaze over him. Thank StarClan. He purred. "Oh, yes, Frosty would be so proud of you. You have some of her personality, you have her hunting skills too. She is in StarClan right now, watching you and being proud." Brackenheart would love to think of his beloved Frosty being in the stars, but since he joined the clan as a lost kittypet, he had never been able to truly believe it. But he hoped his daughter believed. 01:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart nodded, looking somewhat reileved. "Are you proud of me?" She whispered, looking down at her paws awkwardly. 01:52, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I couldn't be any prouder!" Brackenheart mewed, giving her a 'cat hug.' "What makes you ask these questions?" 01:58, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Just wondering, I want to make sure.. So, have you ever wanted more kits? I know you have me but I'm not exactly the dream kit.." She replied, shrugging. 02:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart let out a chuckle, before adding more serious, "I did want to have more kits, but your mothers gone. Besides," his eyes glinted in the sunlight. "You're a good kit, and I'm happy with just you." 02:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart nodded and gently nudged him with her nose. "Aw, how sweet. The big and dangerous deputy is a softie."She said playfully. The small she-cat stiffened as she saw a bright splash pad out and she reconginzed Shiningsun. 02:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I am not a soft-" Brackenheart cut himself off, turning to see Shiningsun's pretty pelt appear from the undergrowth. "Hi, Shiningsun," he greeted her warmly, as he did with everyone. "How are you?" He thought Shiningsun was really sweet and kind. 02:18, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart curled her lip slightly, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going hunting now, I'll be fine." She growled, turning and padding into the undergrowth. Shiningsun purred softly, gently weaving around him. "Oh, I'm great dear. How are you?" She replied, her voice smooth. 02:21, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, wait, Thorn!-" Shiningsun's sweet scent wreathed around him as she brushed his fur. He looked at her, then to where Thornheart disappeared, looking anxious. "Uhhmauhh..." he tried looking for words but failed. Thornheart would be fine, she's was a grown cat and a swift fighter. I can catch up to her later. ''"That- that's good. I'm good too." 02:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I'm sorry, did I mess something up? You're kit is great, I'm happy to have her on my side in a fight then against her.." She purred, keeping close to him. Thornheart kept walking, her fur brislted along her spine. 02:31, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart stared dumbly at Shiningsun for a moment before he finally found words. "Oh, no, you're okay, I'll catch up to her later. She is great, I'm happy to hear you agree," he purred. A darker thought came to mind. ''But if you didn't, I'd grab you by the throat, rip your eyes out and shove them - ''His thoughts melted instantly when he looked into her sweet face. 02:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Would you like to walk with me? After all, we are friends." She purred, gently running her tail across his back. 02:43, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Brackenheart replied lightly, padding along beside her. he didn't know why, but his thoughts were all jumbled when he was around her. Something about her... 02:45, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "So, what have you done today?" She asked, her voice kind and curious. 02:48, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "The usual deputy stuff, sorted patrols, went hunting, well herb hunting..." Brackenheart murmured, feeling dizzy. "What about you?" 15:23, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, just helping out around camp. I came out to hunt, then I scented you, so I figred I'd see what you were doing. Sorry for being nosey.." She replied, looking away bashfully. Though, this was all just an act, a wonderfu plan, at least that's what she thought. 15:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "That's nice of you to care," Brackenheart mewed, feeling more comfortable. "I was going to hunt with Thornheart, but she's left.." 15:52, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, I'm really sorry.. Should we try and find her? I assume you worry about her, she's your kit after all.." She purred, weaving gently around him. 15:54, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Uh..." Brackenheart pictured Thornheart running into a fox. "Okay, yeah. Let's go." He followed Thornheart's scent, his heart leaping. 16:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Shiningsun walked beside him, gently touching her tail to his shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright.." She said softly. Thornheart quickly killed a mouse and buried it, she sniffed the air, rolling her eyes as she heard her father and Shiningsun. 16:03, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart scented Thornheart nearby. "Thornheart? Are you there?" he called softly, narrowing his eyes against the cool sunshine. 16:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart pushed herself through the undergrowth, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, what's up?" She muttered, flicking her tail. 16:11, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "We were looking for you, making sure you're okay..." Brackenheart meowed, scanning her pelt for scratches. 16:12, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "I'm fine, I was hunting." She growled quietly, giving him a curt nod. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws. 16:17, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart nodded. "We can join you, if you want," he suggested, flicking his tail. 16:20, June 24, 2017 (UTC) "Up to you." She replied, shrugging. 16:21, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart hesitated. Something seemed to be troubling Thornheart, but what? She was fine a few moments ago. 14:07, July 6, 2017 (UTC) "Well, what do you want to do?" She growled softly, growing impatient quickly. Shiningsun narrowed her eyes, "no need to be rude.." She whispered, though on this inside she was getting angry. 14:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart finally nodded. "All right, we'll join you." He still felt uneasy. Something was off about his daughter. 14:31, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart let out a soft snarl, her eyes cold. "You don't tell me what to do, Shiningsun. You're nothing to me." She hissed lowly, already feeling something was bad about her. Shiningsun shrunk back slightly, though it was all an act. 14:37, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart's pelt prickled at Thornheart's behavior. "Shiningsun has been a warrior longer than you, so you must listen," he meowed, trying to keep his tone light even though annoyance was making his paws itch. Hadn't he already taught Thornheart this when she was a kit? 14:44, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart turned to face him, her lips drawn back and her claws out. "You think I care? She isn't my leader.. I tke orders from Ravenstar." She snarled, her teeth bared and her eyes dark. 'What am I doing..' shr thought, though she didn't relax at all. 'Little brat..' Shiningsun thought, keeping her temper to herself. "She's fiery, that's good.." She whispered, looking apologetic. 14:47, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart's eyes widened in shock. Thornheart had never spoken this way before! For the first time, he felt anger boiling his pelt. Of course he's been angry before- he gets angry at something like 50 times a day, but never at Thornheart. "Well, I'm your deputy! I say you listen to her." 14:51, July 6, 2017 (UTC) "No thanks, Brackenheart. As I said, I take orders from Ravenstar. Did I add you to that list? No, I didn't. Have fun with your mate, I'm out of here and don't bother me." She snapped, turning and bounding away. "I'm so sorry.." Shiningsun whispered. 14:54, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart stared after her, not sure how he felt. "She's not my mate!" was all he could gather himself to say. He turned to Shiningsun, with hard green eyes. "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Somethings probably bothering her. 14:04, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart kept walking, letting out a low growl. 'Who cares? I don't need him anymore anyways, I'm a warrior.' She thought, trying to reassure herself. 'Not yet..' She thought, hiding her sneer. "Still, it probably is my fault.." She whispered. 14:34, July 7, 2017 (UTC) "It's not your fault," Brackenheart said in a stern yet soft tone. He sighed. "I'll try talking to her later. Do you still want to hunt?" 14:38, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart kept walking, finding herself near the CrystalClan border, though she couldn't be seen from their side. "If you'd like, it's up to you dear." She replied, at him warmly. 14:41, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar finally padded mindlessly over the border, not ever noticing the scent markers, too wrapped up in his mind. --- Brackenheart remained silent for a moment, still gazing to the place Thornheart had disappeared, then turned to Shiningsun. "Yes, okay." He didn't know what it was about this she-cat, but she made him feel happy. 14:47, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart saw a tom cross the border. She crouched down and leaped, landing on his back. "This is IceClan territory, in case you hadn't noticed." She snarled, not knowing if she should hurt him or not. Shiningsun nodded, flicking her tail. "Where to?" She asked. 14:49, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar let out a surprised grunt and collasped to the ground under her weight. He rolled over onto his back, in hopes he could crush the she-cat. "No I'm not!" ''Wait, am I? '' "Maybe to the stream?" Brackenheart suggested. He liked the stream, it was always beautiful there. 14:55, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart jumped off and landed neatly on her paws. "Take a look around, mouse-brain." She growled softly, flikcing her tail. "Yeah, sure.." She murmured, brushing his flank with her tail. 14:58, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar quickly got to his paws, scanning the area and feeling a pit form in his belly. He was on IceClan territory... He glanced sharply at his attacker, having a split second thought on how pretty she was. "Oh, well... you see, I was chasing a rabbit, see, and... it came over the border, I didn't realize I crossed," he lied. Brackenheart felt his heart flutter at the she-cats touch and followed her, feeling like he was in some kind of trance. 15:02, July 7, 2017 (UTC) "I've been in the undergrowth, smart one. From what I saw, there was no rabbit." She muttered, glancing up at him. "You're Rainstar, aren't you?" "So, anything you'd like to talk about?" Shiningsun asked. 15:04, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar bit his cheek with frustration. This warrior would report CrystalClan's leader tresspassing and lying. How embarrassing. "Look, I didn't mean to tresspass. I was just thinking and didn't know what I was doing." Brackenheart looked thoughtfully at the ground as they walked. "Do you have any family?" 15:10, July 7, 2017 (UTC) "Hm, this time I'll let you go and no one will know. Though, if this happens again I tell Ravenstar and she'll decide what happens." She growled, not wanting to get him in any trouble. Shiningsun shook her head. "Nope, all of them are gone.." She murmured. 15:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar stared at the ginger she-cat, dark eyes filled with surprise and relief. "You're... you're letting me go?" he managed to choke out. Brackenheart frowned, pity for the she-cat in his heart. "I'm so sorry. The only family I have left is Thornheart." 22:16, July 11, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, don't make me regret it." She snapped, lashing her tail. Shiningsun nodded, flicking her tail. "I imagine you care a lot about her.." She mumbled. 22:40, July 11, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you," Rainstar dipped his head in respect. "I'll make sure I'll never do it again." He turned to head back home, but glanced over his shoulder curiously. "What is your name?" Brackenheart nodded. "I love her more than anything." 22:49, July 11, 2017 (UTC) "If you must know, it's Thornheart." She replied, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. "That's nice.. I'm sure she loves you too.." 23:40, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar blinked gratefully. "I'm Rainstar. Thank you, Thornheart. I own you a debt," he mewed, turning back toward his territory. Brackenheart nodded. "Have you ever had kits?" he asked, curiously. 19:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "No, you don't. I don't need anything from anyone." She replied, shaking her head. "No, I've always wanted some though." She replied, looking away shyly. 'Perfect..' She thought. 19:35, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar faintly heard the she-cat, but he kept walking. He would keep his promise. --- "You'd be a great mother! Kits are fun to play with, they'll become your whole world!" Brackenheart purred, remembering how fun it was when Thornheart was a kit, how she took over most of his thoughts and worries. 19:37, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart shook her head again, pushing herself to her paws. She started walking back further into the woods. "No one has ever shown interest in me.." She mumbled, shrugging. 'Maybe you will..' she thought. 19:41, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart didn't reply right away, forcing himself not to appear shocked. ''No one's ever been interested? But you're beautiful! ''"I'm sure you'll find someone someday," he mewed, resting his tail reassuringly on her shoulder with a small smile. 19:46, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "I doubt that, thank you though.. I'm sure your mate was lucky to have you.." She replied. 19:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) A frowned replaced the smile on Brackenheart's face as he turned away. An image of Frosty's gentle sweet face appeared, her fur white as snow, her muzzle and ears as black as night, and her large blue eyes comforting. ''I wish you were still here. '' 19:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "I'm really sorry.." She mumbled, looking at her paws. "I shouldn't have brought it up." 19:54, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart shook his head. "It's okay. She's gone and I'm not going to cower about it." He sighed. "I just sometimes wish she was still at my side." 19:58, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "I'm sure wherever she is, she's watching over you." She replied, flicking her tail. 20:04, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart nodded, feeling a little empty. He didn't believe in any after life, so he doubted he'd ever see her again. He shook out his pelt, searching for something to say to change the subject. 20:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "What's your favorite prey to hunt?" She asked, looking over at him. 20:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart brightened. "Oh, I like hunting birds." He glanced up into the frosty trees, searching for the feathers of a fluttering bird. 20:14, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "Birds are hard to hunt, since they see my pelt up a tree." She replied. 20:21, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "Oh. What's your favorite thing to hunt?" Brackenheart asked. "We might be able to find it." 20:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "I like mice, pretty easy to catch.." She replied. 20:38, July 12, 2017 (UTC) "We should be able to find some," Brackenheart mewed, already picking up a faint scent coming from a clump of frost bitten bracken. 00:56, July 19, 2017 (UTC) "Nice.." She murmured, snifing the air. 13:08, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart silently crouched low to the ground, shivering when the snow brushed his belly fur, and crept up on the wonderful smelling bracken. He flicked his tail, looking to Shiningsun. He'd crept around and scare the mouse out, while Shiningsun caught it. 20:51, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Shiningsun lifted her head, the mouse in her mouth. She dropped it and nodded to him. "Nice job." 14:46, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart purred. "You did most of the work. You're a fine hunter!" he exclaimed. 02:31, July 29, 2017 (UTC) After he and and Shiningsun caught a vole and blackbird, along with the mouse, they made their way back to camp. He padded through the gorse that made up the entrance and dropped his catches on the fresh-kill pile. Concern filled his thoughts when he wondered where Thornheart was. Concern turned to anxiety. ''I should have followed her, what if she got attacked by a fox or something? ''He tried to push his worries away, but it was too hard. ''Thornheart is a grown cat now. She can take care of herself... '' 01:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart had brought back a rabbit and a mouse. She sat alone, her eyes cold and narrowed, so most cats didn't bother her. She looked at the ground, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Shiningsun nodded polietly to Brackenheart. "I'll see you later." She meowed, dipping her head. 01:45, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenhert returned Shiningsun's nod. "You too." Before he left and searched for his daughter, spoting her right away, sitting alone. He slowed his pace, padding slowly over to her. "Hey, Thornheart," he mewed, feeling rather guilty. 01:50, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thornheart glanced up, giving him a curt nod. "Hello." She growled lowly. 01:55, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart sighed, settling down like a loaf of bread beside her. "Why did you leave?" he asked, curiously. He didn't understand why Thornheart didn't seem to like Shiningsun. What was there not to like? She was kind, sweet... an overall great cat. 01:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "I'm not going to sit and watch you moon over her. You can go start a family with her, but if you do forget I existed." She snarled, her fur rising along her shoulders. 02:01, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart was taken aback at her response and it took him a moment to even form an answer. He was outraged and a little hurt she said that. "W-what are you talking about? We only went hunting! I ''wasn't ''mooning ''over her, I was simply ''admiring her ''as a ''Clanmate," ''he said, having trouble talking without stammering. "Besides, if I really did want to find a new mate, I should be able to. Not that I want to." ''I still love Frosty. ''"But I would never forget about you, Thornheart. You have to know this, don't you?" '' 02:07, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, sure. I'm not as idiotic as you might think, Brackenheart. Now get your priorities in order, or just leave me now." She snapped, her eyes dark as she glared across the clearing at Shiningsun. 02:12, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "Thornheart!" Brackenheart exclaimed. "What, do you think I'm lying? Yes, I like Shiningsun, all right? But I'm not madly in love with her, and I'm not planning on taking a new mate anytime soon. Have you even talked to her before? Why don't you try? She might not end up being as bad as you think." Ravenstar padded wearily into camp with a rabbit, dropping on the fresh-kill pile. Her ears averted toward her deputy and Thornheart, who seemed to be arguing. 02:18, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "I will never care about or like that snake. She's bad news, and I know it. Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart." She snarled, lashing her tail and hissing. 02:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart's pelt bristled. "I'm ''not ''in love with her." Anger was boiling in his throat now. "Or maybe I am. I don't care if you approve of her or not. If I do love her, you aren't changing my mind." It wasn't fair of Thornheart to just assume stuff like that. But what he said was true; if he really loved someone, Thornheart being angry about wasn't going to change his mind. "Do you feel like I'm replacing your mother?" 02:35, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "That's for you to figure out. If you loved her like you say, you wouldn't do this. Have a great life with her, Brackenheart but don't act as if I'm your daughter anymore if you go with her." She replied, her voice cold and calm. She clearly meant every word she said. 02:40, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "Fine," Brackenheart growled, turning away from his daughter, then padded outside of camp without a backward glance, anger and grief burning his ears. 02:45, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Shiningsun saw him leave and followed. "Brackenheart, dear are you okay?" She called, her voice soft. 02:49, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart froze, searching for some way to reply. He wasn't okay, that was for sure, but he didn't want Shiningsun to worry about it. "I don't know," he replied at last. 02:54, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "What is it? You can tell me." She murmured, weaving around him. 03:01, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart stayed quiet again for a moment, then finally murmured. "Me and Thornheart got into a fight... She doesn't want to talk to me anymore." He felt so helpless right now. One moment they were fine, the next, they were fighting, then no longer speaking to each other. It all happened so fast... But Thornheart had to learn that he could love whoever he wanted. She'd probably get over it soon enough. 03:04, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "Maybe talk to her in a calmer manner? Instead of arguing, even if she does you stay calm?" She said softly. 03:10, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "That's a great idea," Brackenheart sighed. "But Thornheart is very stubborn with her opinions. She doesn't approve of something that she thinks I'm doing. I don't know if I can change her mind. Maybe if I let her calm down a little... I did say some pretty bad things." He wished Frosty would magically appear out of thin air and help their family grow close again, stop all the drama, have her back... Thornheart would be so happy, so would he, everyone would be happy. 03:17, October 29, 2017 (UTC) "You should talk to her.. From how you talk about her, you'll need her and she'll need you. But, you do whatever you think is best for you." She replied softly. 23:00, November 8, 2017 (UTC) "I don't know if talking will help, I tried, but she's very upset, and after what I said, I doubt she'll forgive me anytime soon," Brackenheart meowed, looking gloomy. 16:18, December 9, 2017 (UTC) "Just attempt it, she can't stay mad at you forever," she replied glancing at him. 17:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenheart let out a gusty sigh. "I guess you're right. I'll give her a few days and try, but if she's not willing to let this go, then I'm not going to try again." He hoped she'd feel better in a few days, he wanted to stay close with her, and anytime away from her was too long. But he just couldn't see why she hated Shiningsun so much. She was kind, smart, never rude. And he was ''not ''in love with her. Yeah, maybe a ''tiny crush, but crushes melt away eventually! 19:45, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Shiningsun purred softly and nodded. "She'll forgive you, I know it.." She said softly, brushing against him softly. 21:50, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Patchfeather Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay